Furin
by Shiro Zweilt
Summary: El sonido de una campanilla de viento transporta la mente de Kisaragi Aine a un recuerdo que dormía en sus memorias sobre un viaje donde descubrió sus sentimientos y los de un amigo muy querido para él. Aquella aventura de una noche de verano que unió dos jóvenes corazones.


Furin: Sentimientos que d

El débil sonido de una campana de viento se dejó escuchar en la habitación blanca y solitaria de Aine. El tintineo suave revoloteó como mariposa hasta los oídos del durmiente.

\- ¿Qué te parece Aine? La compré en una tienda que vi de camino al hospital, ¿Te gusta?

El hombre de las gafas y bata terminó de colocar el furini junto a la ventana por la que entraba una delicada brisa y se acercó al jovencito

\- Recordé que tenías una de esas en la casa en la playa, pensé que te gustaría tener una aquí - comentó Hakase y acarició los cabellos de su sobrino con cuidado. Sin embargo, Kisaragi no respondió. Sus signos vitales continuaban sin cambios, estables. Todo era normal a excepción de su mente, esa estaba en un lugar lejano y desconocido que la ciencia no podía alcanzar. El científico sonrió triste. Cada día se empleaba en que su adorado sobrino regresara al mundo al que renunció pero sin éxito. Palmeó la cabeza del muchacho y abandonó la habitación para continuar con sus labores de hallar una forma de sacar a Aine del coma.

Ya en la soledad, el sórdido sonido de los aparatos fue mitigado por el encantador canto de la campanilla que volvió a sonar con el tierno toque del viento que se colaba travieso por la ventana. Un movimiento, uno pequeño, se manifestó en la mano derecha del ex Idol. Luego vino otro. La melodía del furin llevó al joven a un recuerdo, uno que dormía profundamente en su memoria y corazón:

Una brisa bochornosa. El vaivén de las agitadas olas golpeando la orilla de la playa y su suave arena y, en el cenit del clarísimo azul del cielo, el Sol abrazador del verano regalaba sus rayos bronceando las jóvenes pieles.

La casa en la playa...

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡Esta brisa es un tanto refrescante! ¿Verdad, Aine? - consultó Reiji una vez que se bajó a prisa de su ya familiar auto color verde y miró el precioso paisaje delante de él.

\- Lo es - respondió el jovencito mencionado mientras tomaba una foto del castaño quien estaba dándole la espalda. Al escuchar el obturador, el chico volteó y adoptó una pose clásica con un símbolo de paz en sus dedos índice y medio. Kisaragi tomó la foto y sonrió.

-Es increíble que la hayas comprado... - La mirada de Kotobuki se transportó a la sencilla pero no menos hogareña casa de verano que su compañero de carrera había comprado - Es pequeña pero tiene una vista formidable Aine, fue una buena adquisición...

\- ¿Te gusta? - dudó el otro y añadió - Es modesta pero la vista es hermosa y para pasar unas vacaciones o escribir la letra de una canción, viene bien...

\- Sí, sí - asintió el castaño con entusiasmo - ¡Gracias por haberme invitado, Aine!

\- Es la primera vez que estoy aquí, después de haberla adquirido, no había venido hasta hoy...- Kisaragi sonrió con cierta complicidad - Quería que la primera vez fuera especial...

-¡¿EEEEH?! , ¿Es la primera vez que estás aquí? - dijo Reiji con asombro y miró al muchachito de grácil figura como el niño que mira sorprendido a un adulto. El castaño tenía ese encanto de infante.

\- Sí... - le asintió Kisaragi - ¿Es malo?- Temió haber hecho algo que incomodara a su compañero.

\- No, pero si querías que fuera especial, debiste invitar a Hibiki y a Kei

\- Lo haré... pero en otra ocasión

\- ¿Por qué? - Kotobuki estaba intrigado de porqué él era el invitado de honor de Kisaragi para estrenar su hogar.

Aine se llevó la mano al pecho. Esa sensación cálida y a la vez asfixiante le presionó con fuerza. Llevaba días con ese sentimiento, ¿cuánto tiempo más podría seguir callando?

-¿Aine? ¿Aine? ¿Estás bien? – Reiji le miró asustando al ver que el rostro de su amigo palideció

-¡Ah!, Sí, sí… no pasa nada – respondió el muchacho y se rascó la mejilla con un poco de vergüenza – Será mejor que entremos a dejar el equipaje y nos preparemos para el festival…

\- ¿Festival?

\- Sí… ¿no te lo dije? – El muchachito se detuvo antes de seguir caminando – Hoy por la noche hay un festival pequeño por el camino que lleva al muelle… pensé que estaría bien ir pero…

\- Está bien. – El castaño se adelantó - Iremos a donde quieras… después de todo soy tu prisionero ¿no? – le guiñó el ojo izquierdo

El otro sintió sus mejillas arder ante el gesto de Kotobuki. Cuando tenía esos detalles galantes a veces le era difícil saber si tomarlos como algo serio o como una de sus usuales bromas. Aine trató de esconder su rostro para no delatarse. Reiji sonrió divertido pues en ocasiones su apreciado amigo era tan tímido que le enternecía y le provocaba unas ansias locas de jugarle bromas como si ambos fuesen un par de críos.

La pareja de jóvenes, después de que bajaron su equipaje del auto, se dirigieron a la casa de madera alquitranada para desempacar y hacer el almuerzo tras su largo viaje. La pequeña sala comedor, la sencilla cocina rustica y la habitación espaciosa pero acogedora, hacían de la vivienda un lugar hogareño y lindo. Por detrás de la casa, una puerta estrecha guiaba a una pequeña terraza por la que se podía ver el ancho mar y sus matices azules desplegarse como una sábana. Tal como había dicho el castaño, la vista era formidable.

Estos sentimientos que no pude detener

Reiji se metió a duchar debido a que se sentía acalorado por la travesía en carretera y deseaba comer una vez aseado. Por su lado, Kisaragi emprendió marcha a preparar unos apetitosos sándwiches de frutos de verano, embutidos y queso, una porción de arroz al vapor y una fresca agua de piña para su tan ansiado almuerzo. Mientras el jovencito se hallaba cortando los emparedados en proporcionados triángulos vio de reojo una sombra que pasó como bólido por la sala y se transportó a la cocina. Aine se sobresaltó un poco. Pensó que alguien había entrado a la casa sin anunciarse, pero más tardó en relajarse que volver a sentir que el corazón le saldría del pecho cuando vio a Kotobuki entrar y pasar justo a su lado llevando sólo la toalla ceñida a las caderas y aun con el cuerpo humedecido, ir directo a la nevera a sacar una lata de jugo de naranja para refrescarse.

Kisaragi enmudeció y sólo se dedicó a contemplar como el otro tomaba su zumo a grandes tragos hasta verle el fondo a la lata. Vaya que estaba sediento. Luego, al observar con más detenimiento, la espalda desnuda de Reiji parecía invitarlo a jugar con ella. Las gotas de agua resbalaban lenta y tentadoramente por sus omóplatos, se deslizaban por la columna y se desvanecían ahí donde la espalda perdía su nombre. No era la primera vez que Aine se encontraba en una situación así, pero ahora que empezaba aceptar sus sentimientos hacia al castaño y a entenderlos, les resultaba más difícil resistirse a algo como verlo, en resumidas en cuentas, sin ropa.

-No crees que deberías vestirte primero… - le hizo observación en intentó no dejarse arrastrar por su deseos.

\- Perdón, es que moría por beber algo – el muchacho se dio media vuelta para mirar a su amigo mas sólo encontró a este de espaldas - ¡Hace mucho calor aquí!

\- Sí… lo sé, pero aún así podrías pescar un resfriado – Ahora el que necesitaba un baño de agua fría era el propio Kisaragi. Sus mejillas ardían todavía.

\- Tienes razón – se río Kotobuki con inocencia.

\- Vamos, te ayudo a secarte el cabello… - el chico de la mirada azul se sintió en posición de darle la cara. Esperaba no tenerla tan roja como antes.

\- No te preocupes, puedo solo

\- Mira, ni si quiera te secaste el cabello con una toalla antes de salir… - le regaño el Idol de cabellera oscura.

\- Lo siento – el castaño anchó la sonrisa como a niño que le han pillado en una travesura.

Aine resopló resignado. Era un débil cuando se trataba de la sonrisa infantil de Reiji. Ambos fueron a la habitación y mientras el uno fue por la pistola de aire, el otro se vistió con una playera de algodón blanca y unos vaqueros. Kisaragi se empleó a secar con cuidado los castaños cabellos y luego pasar el aire caliente de la secadora por ellos mientras los iba peinando con sus delgados dedos. Reiji permaneció en silencio y se dejó consentir por aquellos cuidados tan amables. Sentía que al estar al lado de Kisaragi las cosas siempre eran mejores.

-¿Te has quedado dormido? – le consultó el muchachito al notar su silente estado y el sólo ver sus tupidas pestañas rozar sus párpados inferiores.

\- No – respondió de inmediato el castaño y sonrió – sólo me gusta cómo me tratas así que lo estoy disfrutando…

\- Ya veo… He terminado – dijo y apagó la secadora.

\- Gracias Aine

\- Termina de peinarte, el almuerzo ya está listo – concluyó el chico y salió de ahí.

Tomaron el almuerzo con una amena charla. Ambos platicaron de sus asuntos en la agencia y de las cosas que se habían perdido mientras estaban separados debido al trabajo. Aine le confesó a Reiji que sus crisis de ansiedad y estrés eran cada vez más recurrentes, y que a pesar de asistir con su terapeuta, no había mucha mejoría. Sólo mejoraba un poco al hablar con él por teléfono o cuando Hibiki o Kei lo llamaban.

-Entiendo… tu terapeuta ¿qué dice? – cuestionó Reiji y dio un sorbo a su té helado de fresas silvestres.

\- Dice que es una etapa – le admitió el jovencito apesadumbrado y sintiéndose sin remedio – pero creo que mi problema ya no tiene cura… me siento encerrado sabes… - La mirada de Kisaragi se oscureció – Me siento incompleto, vacío… creo que me equivoqué al intentar ser un Idol, tal vez esto no es lo que deseaba en realidad…

\- ¡Pero qué cosas dices Aine! – Esta vez Kotobuki lo regañó – Eres talentoso, tienes gracia y encanto para tu público, tienes cientos de fans, eres el único que le da vida a las canciones de Kei…

\- ¡Pero eso no es suficiente! Hay algo que me hace falta y no sé qué es – la voz del muchacho sonó desesperada y este se puso de pie y dio la espalda a Reiji – No sé… no sé qué es eso que me hace falta

\- Tranquilo Aine… - el castaño se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Kisaragi – sólo estás pasando un mal rato, las cosas se arreglarán…

\- ¡Estoy harto de escuchar eso! – Tronó en ira el muchacho y de un manotazo tiró algunas cosas que estaban en el mesa - ¡No lo entiendes, nadie lo entiende! ¡Estoy harto! – Aine se mesó los cabellos con desesperación.

Reiji, por su parte, se quedó helado de ver la tan airada reacción de su amigo. Sabía de esos arranques de ira a los que le sucedían episodios de llanto o depresión por boca del ahí presente pero le impresionó verlo en vivo. Entristeció de saber que su tan querido amigo pasaba por ese tipo de cosas. Se sentía tan inútil de no poder hacer algo más por la persona que había aprendido a amar durante sus días en la Academia Saotome. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo podía permanecer a su lado y tratar de estar junto a él lo más que el trabajo se lo permitiera. No quería dejarlo solo, no a él, su tan amado Aine.

Kirasagi encontró una dolorosa tristeza en la mirada del castaño. Dolor, un profundo dolor le invadió. Creyó haberlo herido con sus acciones.

-Reiji… perdón… yo – el Idol no encontraba palabras para disculparse.

\- Aine… - Sus miradas se encontraron.

\- Discúlpame, no quiero asustarte… - Aine trató de acercarse a su compañero temiendo que este huyera.

\- ¿Siempre es así?

\- A veces… otras es peor – reconoció Kisaragi con vergüenza y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus azulados ojos. El chico se cubrió enseguida el rostro con el antebrazo en pena y enojo consigo mismo. Se había arruinado su día tan especial con la escenita, o eso pensó, pues no se esperó la reacción de su amigo cuando sintió el tierno tacto de sus manos, primero apartar su brazo y luego tomar su faz entre ellas y mirarle con esos adorables ojos suyos y decir:

\- Mírame Aine… Tranquilo, ya pasó – ahora Reiji pasó su brazo izquierdo por la espalda del mencionado para abrazarle y con la diestra limpió las trémulas gotitas que aún pendían de sus orbes - Aquí estoy… no llores…

\- ¿No te asusta? – le dijo el joven tratando de contener el llanto – Lo ves, empeoro cada día más y yo… jamás quise que conocieras esta parte de mí, Reiji…

\- Está bien, no importa – respondió el castaño con cariño en su voz – todas las facetas de Aine me gustan

Kisaragi lo observó sorprendido y a la vez conmovido por las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Kotobuki sonrió de forma sincera y añadió:

-No importa, Aine siempre será Aine para mí… - volvió a limpiarle las lágrimas – así que no tienes de que preocuparte Aine. Te quiero…

No sabía si eso era un sueño, pero aquello era lo más dulce que sus oídos habían escuchado de la persona que amaba. El jovencito se entregó a los brazos de Kotobuki y lo envolvió con los suyos en un abrazo fuerte y auténtico mientras que su cabeza halló lugar en el hombro de su amigo y así llorar. Reiji se remitió a dejarlo sacar su angustia y de forma gentil acarició sus cabellos mientras decía:

-Ya, ya… ya pasó… Rei chan está aquí. No pasa nada…

\- ¿Estarás conmigo siempre? – dudó Kisaragi tímido y en congoja.

\- Si ese es el deseo de Aine – contestó el muchacho de ojos cafés – entonces así será

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Es una promesa – dijo con tono firme y decidido – podemos hacer la promesa del meñique si quieres – le bromeó Kotobuki para relajar el ambiente aunque su promesa iba en serio.

Aine empezó a reírse de manera delicada e intentando mitigar su risa, escondió su rostro contra el cuello de su compañero. No cabía duda, Kotobuki Reiji era su mejor y única medicina. Kotobuki sonrió y también cedió a la risa contagiado por la de su amigo además del suave y cálido cosquilleo que el aliento de Aine le provocaba.

-¿Ya estás mejor? – hizo pregunta Reiji unas vez que abandonó la risa

\- Sí – asintió Kisaragi y se apartó un poco de su compañero – Gracias, siempre me haces sentir mejor…

\- Ni lo menciones… - el castaño le acarició el rostro apartando una traviesa lágrima que todavía jugueteaba en las mejillas del Idol – Si Aine está bien, entonces, Reiji kun estará bien…

Aine sonrió de forma sincera y agradecida. Esas palabras lo confortaban de una manera especial y única. Tal vez Reiji no supiera de sus sentimientos, tal vez tampoco los correspondiera como él esperaba, pero de que el castaño le tenía un cariño auténtico, eso nadie ni nada lo negaría.

-¡Vamos, que no decaiga el ánimo!, ¡Tenemos que prepararnos para el festival! –comentó Kotobuki y alzó el puño entusiasmado.

\- Sí…

Si era así… ¿por qué dejé de creer?

Los muchachos decidieron levantar el pequeño desorden del comedor y prepararse para la noche. Entre sus preparativos, continuaron su conversación. Reiji sintió alivio de ver a Kisaragi más tranquilo, animado y sobre todo, por extraño que pareciera, más feliz de lo que solía mostrarse. Desconocía el porqué, pero verlo así desvanecía las constantes preocupaciones del castaño sobre el estado de Aine. Desde que había descubierto sus propios sentimientos hacia el muchacho de mirada nostálgica, se propuso permanecer a su lado y velar por su felicidad aunque no fuera a su lado. Él fingía su desinterés coqueteando con cuanta damita le parecía atractiva. El verdadero Reiji ocultaba mucho detrás de esa sonrisa coqueta, juguetona y traviesa.

Llegada la noche, el par de jóvenes caminaron hacía el muelle donde estaba el festival. Ambos vistieron ropa casual y fresca. Pantaloncillos cortos, playeras de algodón blanco, unas sandalias y unos lentes para no llamar la atención y que alguien los reconociese. Caminaron hasta la entrada del _matsuri_ divisando los puestos y sus colores así como algunos de los juegos que tenían ahí. Era un evento acogedor y lleno de vida.

-¡Es fantástico! – Reiji miró a todas direcciones viendo el sin fin de puestos que ofrecían alimentos

\- Sí, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer hoy antes del evento de fuegos artificiales…

\- ¿Habrá fuegos artificiales?

\- Sí, a las nueve… - comentó Kisaragi y sonrió

\- ¡Qué bien! Será divertido y….

El sonido de protesta del estómago del castaño se hizo oír de una manera estruendosa. El fragante aroma de la comida había despertado su apetito. El chico al instante se abrazó el vientre con vergüenza ya que el ruido proveniente de su pancita había sonado lo bastante fuerte que Aine se quedó mudo y con la sorpresa evidente en sus pupilas. A eso sucedió la risa de Kisaragi, quien no pudo evitar reír.

-Debiste decirme que ya tenías hambre – le comentó divertido el muchacho

-Lo siento… es que – las mejillas de Kotobuki dejaron ver un carmín intenso – todo se ve tan delicioso…

-Comamos primero entonces…. – añadió Kisaragi Aine y extendió la mano para tomar la de su amigo

El castaño sonrió y se dejó llevar por su compañero a los puestos de comida donde comieron cuanto se les antojo. Reiji optó por comer _karage_ , _takoyaki_ y unas papas fritas acompañadas por una soda mientras que Aine sólo comió takoyaki, una crepa de fresas y crema y una manzana recubierta de caramelo que compartió con su acompañante. Después de ello, fueron a divertirse a los juegos donde intentaron ganar un peluche, atrapar un pez, el cual resultó sin mucho éxito y a lanzar aros. El par la pasó realmente bien, pues se habían olvidado de todo y disfrutaban de esos momentos juntos. Sus sonrisas brillaban entre todo el tumulto y sus risas se convirtieron en parte de esa algarabía que rodeaba el ambiente del festival. La noche les pareció breve. Finalmente, llegaron al muelle donde ya había personas esperando ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Aine y Reiji tomaron lugar en el sitio y esperaron pacientes el inicio del evento mientras terminaban de comer un algodón de azúcar que habían comprado antes de dirigirse al lugar.

-Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme Aine… - de repente refirió Reiji y se terminó una porción del azucarado

\- ¡Ah! … bueno… - el chico había sido pillado por sorpresa

\- Cuando me llamaste para invitarme, me dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme y que aprovecharíamos nuestra estancia aquí para hablarlo – la mirada del castaño cobro un aire serio.

\- Sí… lo recuerdo – Aine sintió que los nervios se apoderaban de él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de nuca hacia abajo.

\- Entonces… ¿De qué querías que habláramos? – dudó Kotobuki y este le miró de frente.

\- Bueno… - el jovencito tragó saliva angustiado – verás…. Yo…

\- ¿O era lo de tus crisis? - le interrumpió Reiji anticipándose a no incomodar a su amigo con el tema de su inestable estado de ánimo.

\- No… - negó Kirasagi con un suave movimiento de cabeza que hizo que su cabello le rozara los hombros – quiero decir…

El chico miró a su alrededor y notó que se hallaban rodeados en su mayoría por parejas, lo cual lo puso aun más nervioso. ¿Era prudente confesarse en ese instante? ¿Ante tanta gente? Nuevamente esa sensación sofocante le invadió y sus manos empezaron a sudar debido a los nervios.

-¿Aine?, ¿estás bien? – el castaño se preocupó de que su amigo una vez más enmudeciera y añadió – Perdóname, a la mejor ya no quieres hablar de eso y yo sigo insistiendo – sonrió avergonzado – mejor cambiemos de tema…

-¡Espera Reiji! – Ahora Kisaragi interrumpió – lo quiero decirte es que tú…

El estallido del primer juego pirotécnico se escuchó y con ello el cielo nocturno se salpicó con los brillantes colores de aquello que emulaba preciosas y coloridas flores. Las miradas de ambos se dirigieron al firmamento y un segundo fuego artificial se dejó ver con su ya conocido sonido chispeante. Guardaron silencio y contemplaron el evento. Aine se mordió los labios con angustia. Parecía que ese no era el momento para hablar de sus sentimientos. Reiji no insistió en el tema. Sospechaba que había algo más pero prefirió esperar a que su compañero le abriera su corazón de manera voluntaria y no por la fuerza.

Las luces de los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban en la noche como preciosas lumbreras en un lienzo negro. La colorida _parade_ alegraba los corazones de los presentes. Con júbilo el par de Idols observaron el espectáculo y dejaron de pensar en la agencia, en su carrera, en las cosas del día a día y se concentraron en vivir el ahora. Kisaragi dirigió su mirada a su acompañante y encontró su adónico perfil y el encantador rostro de alegría iluminado por los matices de los artificios. La sonrisa de enamorado se le escapó sin disimulos a Aine, era justo como lo planeó para ese fin de semana. De repente, Kotobuki volteó a verle - había sentido sus ojos puestos en él – y sus labios delinearon una sonrisa antes de pasar su brazo por los hombros de él y comentar:

-Ha sido un gran día. Me lo he pasado bien contigo Aine… Gracias

\- No… - un sutil movimiento de cabeza se opuso a la afirmación del otro – soy yo el que te agradece la compañía…

Tan claro como el cristal… así eres tú…

Una mutua sonrisa cerró la breve conversación para luego seguir disfrutando del evento. Las luces que como velas en la oscuridad iluminaban la noche de verano, fueron disminuyendo hasta terminar. Después de aquello el par de muchachos decidieron volver a casa para descansar puesto que al día siguiente el hechizo se terminaba y debían volver para continuar con sus agitadas vidas. Mientras caminaban, Aine se distrajo con algo que llamó poderosamente su atención. Un sonido, uno débil pero encantador como el sonido de las notas del piano llegó a sus oídos y atrajo su mirada a un puesto donde un hombre mayor vendía unas gráciles campanillas de cristal.

-Furin… - mustió el chico al identificar aquellos bonitos instrumentos que cantaban para él.

\- ¿Qué pasa Aine? – consultó Reiji al notar que su acompañante se había quedado pasos atrás y no caminaba a su lado.

Kisaragi señaló el puesto y luego caminó hacía él. Kotobuki le siguió hasta llegar al pequeño negocio. El brillante cristal reflejaba los rostros encantados de los jovencitos.

-Son preciosos… – Aine sopló y su aliento movió las campanillas produciendo aquella música que parecía seducir al chico

\- Lo son… - el castaño rozó con sus dedo índice la cristalina superficie y sonrió - ¿comprarás uno? Vendría bien en la casa… - dijo y dirigió sus orbes hacía el muchacho de cabellera oscura.

-Me encantaría…. pero me he quedado sin dinero…. – los ojos del Idol mostraron tristeza y sus labios dejaron de enmarcar la sonrisa dulce y tierna del joven.

Reiji lo notó. La desilusión de no tener algo tan simple como una campanilla de viento había cambiado el estado de ánimo de su amigo como el clima pasa de soleado a un día con lluvia. Kisaragi sonrió melancólico y tras despedirse con un saludo discreto del encargado, que sólo se dedicó a observar, siguió su camino sin mirar atrás. Creyó que el castaño le seguiría enseguida así que no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la entrada del matsuri. Fue así como se percató que su compañero no venía junto a él, mas cuando quiso regresar, lo halló viniendo hacía él corriendo de forma acelerada antes de frenarse y abrazarle como crío mimado y decir:

-Aine, ¿por qué no me esperaste? – Le hizo un gracioso puchero inflando los mofletes – Eres cruel – chilló

-Pensé que venías detrás de mí… - Kisaragi se quedó pasmado, no esperó ese efusivo abrazo. Sus ojos manifestaron una chispeante sorpresa y sus cejas se elevaron un poco.

\- Bueno no importa – dejó el abrazo Kotobuki – volvamos a casa – anchó la sonrisa el castaño de manera inocente y tierna.

Aine asintió, no sin antes preguntar por lo que su amigo llevaba en una bolsa de papel de forma curiosa:

-Y ¿esos es? – le señaló lo que tenía en la diestra

\- ¡Ah!, un capricho mío – respondió Reiji un tanto misterioso

\- ¿Capricho? – Dudó el otro e hizo un mohín de inconformidad ante la respuesta - ¿No me dirás que es?

\- Nuuuu – el castaño usó un tono infantil de niño malcriado – No te diré – se cruzó de brazos y apartó su vista de la de Aine.

\- Está bien, como quieras…

El muchacho continuó su camino a casa y junto a él, Kotobuki. Sabía que cuando su adorado castaño actuaba de esa forma era porque tenía una sorpresa oculta. Para Aine, Reiji era tan transparente como esas campanillas, no había secretos entre ellos, o eso creía. Tras la caminata que fue hecha sin muchos comentarios, llegaron a su destino. Una vez ahí, Kotobuki entró deprisa a la casa sin siquiera esperar a que su compañero pudiera prender las luces y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la vivienda como rayo.

-¡ Reiji vas a caerte! - gritó Kisaragi angustiado mientras buscaba con desesperación el switch.

\- ¡Está bien así! – clamó el castaño – si prendes la luz ahora arruinarás la sorpresa….

El Idol al fin consiguió iluminar su hogar y entonces, fue a buscar al muchacho de la sonrisa infantil, pero al llegar al sitio la escena que halló lo dejó grata y enamoradamente sorprendido. Delante de sí, Reiji de pie con los brazos extendidos hacía él con esa amplia y brillante sonrisa que poseía adornando su faz e iluminándola de forma incomparable junto a la mirada dulce pero llena de entusiasmo y, como broche de oro, por encima de la cabeza del castaño el tan preciado furin dejó escapar su primer nota para su nuevo hogar. Aine no pudo con tal sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron como rosas en flor y la boquita de este hizo un perfecto círculo mientras que sus manos temblaban de emoción al igual que todo su juvenil cuerpo. Su respiración se detuvo un poco y tras eso vino un gemido de impresión y se llevó una mano a su boca para evitar que saliera más de ella.

-¿Te gusta, Aine? – preguntó Reiji con la euforia de ver tan impactado por la sorpresa a su amigo

\- M-me encanta – admitió el chico y se ruborizó. Era el más bello regalo que podía haber recibido en toda su vida. Entonces comprendió porqué le gustaban esas campanillas: le recordaban a Reiji. Tan transparentes y simples pero capaces de emitir una hermosa melodía relajante para él. Así era el castaño para Kisaragi y por ello un profundo amor nació en su corazón, y lo vino alimentando con el paso del tiempo.

\- Pensé que te gustaría tener una aquí… por eso la compré – confesó Kotobuki y miró la campanilla – Gracias por invitarme Aine… - le devolvió la mirada – ha sido el mejor fin de semana…

\- H-hablas como si ya se hubiera terminado – dijo aun nervioso así como halagado y el rubor volvió a cubrirle el rostro – Muchas gracias… no debías comprarlo

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Contradijo el castaño y acudió al lado de Aine y tomándolo por la cintura lo llevó para que viera más de cerca el furin que de nuevo cantó para su público – Es algo que querías y te complací.

\- No debiste…. – insistió Kisaragi y miró con ilusión el objeto.

Ambos fijaron la vista en el furin y se dejaron encantar por su música. Aine sospechaba una sorpresa pero no una tal. Quedó más que complacido con el obsequio.

La música que abrió nuestros corazones….

Después de la sorpresa, el par se sentó en los escalones de la terraza a beber un poco de té antes de irse a la cama. El ir y venir del mar producía una canción que acompañaba al viento y a la campanilla ahí en el hogar. Los muchachos tenían la vista fija al cielo estrellado mientras guardaban un silencio sereno. Era una tranquila forma de concluir su día.

-No quiero que termine…. – rompió el silencio el castaño con esa frase en tanto su vista seguía perdida en algún punto del firmamento.

-Yo tampoco…. – secundó el chico de la mirada azul y miró a su acompañante.

\- Quiero confesarte algo Aine – Reiji miró a su amigo directo a los ojos de una forma distinta hasta el momento. La cosa iba en serio.

\- Dime…

Kotobuki se aproximó a Aine y a cortó la distancia entre ellos hasta que tuvo el rostro de Kisaragi tan cerca que este podía sentir el cálido aliento y la respiración de él. Su corazón dio un vuelvo con tal acto.

-Prométeme… que después de que me escuches hasta el final, olvidarás lo que diga ¿está bien? – pidió el castaño con tono solemne.

\- S-supongo… – tartamudeó el muchacho y su corazón se aceleró a una velocidad que podía sentirlo en su pecho golpeando con fuerza. Los colores le vinieron a la cara y un predominante rojo le cubrió las mejillas. Era incapaz de articular palabras al tener la mirada de su compañero fija en la suya ardiendo con una intensidad jamás antes vista por él, así como el percibir su aroma con toques de notas vainilla le nublaba la razón. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que Reiji tenía que decirle como para actuar de esa forma?

\- Aine… - le susurró antes de tomarlo por los hombros con ambas manos y luego deslizarlas suave y delicadamente por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos – Me gustas…

No hubo más palabras. Tras la confesión un tierno pero dulce beso silenció los labios de Kisaragi antes de que este pudiera proferir algo. El jovencito manifestó su asombro en su mirar y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo como miles de descargas de electricidad y el tiempo se detuvo para él. Las efervescentes mariposas en su estómago le hicieron sentirse mareado y aturdido, no obstante, no quería dejar escapar esos labios que le quemaban los propios con ese ardoroso amor en cada roce, en cada caricia. Reiji, por su lado, besó al chico ahí delante suyo con toda la pasión que había guardado por mucho tiempo. Le entregó en cada contacto sus más fervientes anhelos y sentimientos. Temor de ser rechazado y un creciente amor a partes iguales circundaron su mente empero se negó a desistir. Se encontraba besando al muchacho que tanto le gustaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás aunque su corazón también fuese un tambor batiente en su pecho. La falta de aire, los hizo separarse. Al encontrarse sus miradas el carmín floreció en sus rostros de manera vertiginosa.

-S- será mejor que vayamos a dormir… mañana debemos volver a la Agencia - dijo Kotobuki para emprender la graciosa huida sin que Aine le empezara hacer preguntas o peor, lo echara de su casa cual perro sarniento tras su hazaña, su osada hazaña – Buenas noches, Aine

El mencionado aún estaba paralizado por la impresión pero tan pronto como salió de su coma momentáneo, divisó que el castaño ya iba camino a la sala para refugiarse como niño asustado en la recamara y se levantó corriendo tras el otro mientras decía:

-¡Reiji, espera! ¡Explícame!

\- ¡No ha pasado nada! – Le gritó desde donde estaba - ¡Te pedí que lo olvidaras!

-¡¿Me pides que olvide lo que acabas de hacer?! – le recriminó Kisaragi mientras a grandes pasos trató de alcanzarlo - ¡Ven aquí Kotobuki Reiji! ¡Quiero explicaciones y las quiero ahora!

-¡Te dije que lo olvidaras! – Kotobuki aceleró el paso al sentir Aine tras de sí

\- ¡Y yo te dije que me vas a dar explicaciones, ladrón de besos! – exclamó el joven de la mirada azul y sujetó el brazo del otro para impedir su fuga

-¡Qué lo olvides Aine! – el castaño tiró de su brazo con fuerza más la inercia lo hizo tambalearse y caer de espalda en medio de la sala y en el proceso arrastró a su captor con él.

El sonido hueco de la madera siendo golpeada por el peso de los jóvenes resonó en la solitaria casa y tras ello el sonido del furin. Ambos chicos al ser consientes de haber caído empezaron a moverse para tratar de levantarse, sin embargo al notar la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban escondieron sus miradas el uno del otro y guardaron silencio. Aine no entendía todavía que acababa de acontecer pero necesitaba respuestas a todas sus dudas así que antes de que Kotobuki se le adelantara, el Idol tomó los brazos del castaño y una vez que volvió a buscar su mirada cuestionó

-¿Desde cuándo? – su voz sonó seria.

\- ¿Desde cuándo qué? – fingió demencia el interrogado y dejó de mirarlo

\- ¡No finjas Reiji, ¿desde cuándo?!– le gruñó y su ceño se frunció.

El castaño miró a Kisaragi y con tono resignado dijo:

-Unos meses antes de nuestra graduación…. – suspiró y añadió – No te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, sólo quería que lo supieras. No quería tener secretos para ti – lo miró fijo.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – el chico liberó los brazos del otro. Sabía que ya no iba a huir.

\- No quería asustarte… - confesó Reiji y su voz sonaba un poco triste – pensé que si sólo me mantenía a tu lado… bueno – el muchacho apretó los labios frustrado y añadió – Si quieres echarme de tu casa no te lo voy a discutir…

\- ¡Eres un tonto! – Acusó Aine – A parte de ladrón de besos, eres malo para interpretar señales – resopló y un gesto de molestia apreció en sus facciones y la naricita se le arrugó de forma graciosa.

-¿Señales? – entornó los ojos confundido el castaño

\- Te enseñaré… - continuó el chico y la mirada nostálgica de él cambió a una más atrevida mientras con el dedito índice delineó los labios de su presa para luego atraparlos con los suyos en otro ardiente beso.

Fue el turno de Kotobuki para sorprenderse. Se esperó todo menos ser correspondido de esa manera, sin embargo, eso ya no importaba. Ahora que conocía los sentimientos de Aine se dejó seducir por esos cálidos labios que le estaban proporcionando un placer infinito. Esa calidez le fue invadiendo cada rincón de su cuerpo y fue alojándose en cada célula suya. Kirasagi en tanto, sentía que la dicha se le saldría por los poros. Con las cosa claras entre ellos, sus esperanzas se habían renovado y ahora sólo quería disfrutar de su febril deseo que iba creciendo y creciendo entre más se besaban. Ya no hubo conversaciones, al menos no con palabras. Era momento de que sus cuerpos tuvieran una apasionada charla. De los besos pasaron a las caricias provocativas, los jugueteos tiernos y los gemidillos acalorados de pasión….

Pronto, todo empezó a disolverse y el sonido del furin parecía celebrar el encuentro de aquellos amantes en cada toque suyo. El rumor del mar a lo lejos y su brisa salina flotando en el aire cálido del verano. Los rítmicos crujidos de la duela del suelo así como la húmeda y acalorada sensación que se apoderaba de los jóvenes cuerpos iban en aumento.

Sus miradas se encontraron tras un suave beso.

Si esto es amor… quiero conservarlo por siempre…

Los preciosos ojos de Aine se abrieron despacio y hallaron aquel espacio de luz blanca. Sentía como si hubiese vuelto a nacer.

-Bienvenido… Aine…

Aquellas palabras y la dulce sonrisa de Reiji fueron su bienvenida al mundo.

FIN

i Nombre que se les da a las campanas de viento japonesas. Suelen ponerse al principio del verano en la entrada de las casas.


End file.
